Ayumi Starlight
Ayumi Starlight( Ayumi Starlight(あゆみスターライト''Ayumi Sutāraito'') is a Fire Magic and Take-Over S-Class Mage, a Mage of Fairy Tail Guild. She is the Co-Leader of Team Maki, and the Princess Of Stars, She is famous because of her singing voice, and appearance. Appearance Ayumi has Black eyes and Blue hair that is usually tied up into a ponytail, held by a black head ties. She dark revealing outfit, with black pants. She is a teenage girl with below average height and build. She has curvaceous body, and big breasts. In X784, her hair has a lighter shade of blue,and she wears a Ice-Blue revealing outfit along with blue jeans. Her hair in X784, is a bit shorter than X791. In X791, she has longer hair than X784, which is tied up into a ponytail, held by black head ties. Her height is; 5'11"/151 cm Weight; 54 kg/120 lbs. During the Grand Magic Games, she wears a revealing outfit which was; blue revealing outfit, along with a tan-colored skirt, with a brown belt to keep her skirt up. Personality Ayumi is generally a bright and cheerful, if stubborn, teenage girl. A tomboy, she often feels the need to take charge of everything she is involved with, which usually causes her to butt heads with Jervis Furukawa. This behavior hides a more "girlish" side to her that enjoys shopping and grooming herself like other average girls of her age, which shows itself whenever she plays with her best friend Elisha Solaria. She tends to let her emotions control her actions; when stressed, scared, or upset, she is prone to acting like a spoiled brat who whines, throws childish tantrums, and lashes out at everyone around her. However, she is very self-aware of herself during such intervals, but has extreme difficulty stopping herself from acting in such an immature manner, which causes her to feel guilty whenever she regains control of herself. She is strict, but bright and cheerful(Sometimes Strict), but despite her occasional strict, selfish and jealousy actions, Ayumi really does care for her friends more than herself. She would often sacrifice herself for others. One time, she sacrificed herself for Keizha Dragneel. She really does care that much for her friends. She is a teenage girl who loves and cares for her friends. She would often protect them from anything. During the 1 year time skip, her personality changed. Changed from caring, loving, bright, cheerful to an evil personality. Her evil personality; Killing and torturing people, both physically and mentally, is a source of fun and joy for her. Sometimes she plays with her victims, pretending to help them or be their friend, just to kill them afterwards. She is usually accompanied by Gray Fullbuster(Avatar) , who brings and traps the victims for her. She first started trapping children in her basement to please her mother, but eventually it became solely a source of amusement. Though, Gray didn't want this in the inside. In her evil side, she knows nothing but pure evil, killing people, etc. She is described as "The Spirit Of The Unborn Demon"(胎児悪魔の霊''Taiji akuma no rei''). Due to this, She was changed by Maki Crystal, who she changed one year ago. Magic And Abilities Supplementary Spells * Heat Control: Any user of Fire Magic with knowledge on how its inner mechanics function is capable of progressing from 'manipulating fires' to 'manipulating the heat that is part of those fires', going down to the bare essentials of heat-based supernatural powers. When inducing heat manipulation, the user of Fire Magic simply focuses upon the fires they have already manifested or anything else in the vicinity, raising or lowering the properties by increasing the kinetic and thermal energy of the atoms that compose the flames and thus making things hotter, ranging from subjective feeling of heat to absolute hot. A user of this power can additionally absorb heat, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power or using it as power source for a brief period of time. When using this technique, a caster of Fire Magic is capable of heating a wide range of liquids, not limited to but including any body of water or tea in any quantity, allowing them to evaporate it to nothingness at higher levels of intensity. A user of this ability can also heat metal to scalding temperatures or even melt any form of ice, whether it is natural or generated through the supernatural. A common and practical method of performing heat control is by redirecting via absorbing heat through one limb, allowing it to pass through the caster's body, before being expelled out the other hand. Finally, using heat control, the caster is capable of superheating the surrounding air, causing the particles that compose both the heat and the oxygen to split due to reactions; thus causing a combustion with the atoms of hydrogen. This enables the user to create, shape and manipulate explosions, with the magic which is focused around such a feat referred to as Explosion Magic. Basic Spells * Fire Bullet (ファイア・バレット, Faia Baretto) is a Fire Magic Spell that allows the caster to fire a bullet-esque sphere of flame towards the target. Fire Bullet is known to be exceedingly basic in execution and it tends to be the first spell that those who take up elemental magic learn; indeed, it is near universal to the point that more often than not, any fire-elemental magician possess it within their arsenal. Fire Bullet itself harnesses the very fundamentals of spell formation to result in what could be considered an embodiment of what it is to make a magic into a spell. In any case, when performing Fire Bullet, the caster expels magical energies from their body, causing eternano in the vicinity to be drawn towards these energies like a magnet, resulting a the typical fusion of eternano and magical energy- from this point, the caster harnesses Shape Transformation in order to knead these energies into a sphere of varying sizes, typically as big as the user's upper body before using their Fire Magic to excite and speed up the motion of the magical energies through willpower alone, manipulating the kinetic energies of said particles to ignite them, resulting in the formation of a smoldering sphere of flame. From here, the caster launches the fireball at their enemy through either a physical motion or mental command. In any case, this orb of roaring flame shoots right towards the target at relatively high speeds, resulting in the fireball displaying a punching force which flies forth in a straight line at high speeds. Because the particles which compose the Fire Bullet are completely compacted, the projectile functions in a similar manner to that of a drill, boring into anything that is unfortunate enough to get in the way of the spell, dealing multiple hits up to a maximum of five, followed by a medium-sized explosion upon contact which causes relatively notable amounts of damage and destruction, while also serving to knock the opponent back, leaving a sizzling crater; it can also blow apart solid, reinforced walls- though Fire Bullet itself seems to fizzle out after a distance of fifty meters in flight unless the caster continuously pours magical energy to reinforce its composition. Exceptionally variable when compared to many other spells, Fire Bullet is known to be capable of being fired from any range and standing point, even in the air- though underwater makes it impossible. Fire Bullet can be modified into all sorts of sizes and can be manipulated into almost any formation deemed necessary, even having the spheres orbit around the caster to form a defensive barrier. ** Aohato (青鳩 Blue Dove): This spell summons forth several blue doves composed entirely of blue fire; and which can be telepathically manipulated by Hiroya from afar - the doves themselves are customized in a way to opt for detonation when they come close to the targetted enemy; resulting a violent explosion of blue flames that can cause severe burns - the doves can be manipulated four at a time and Hiroya generally uses them tactically in battle to get a greater advantage. By adding abit more energy, Hiroya can choose to create an additional pair of wings on the doves, which doubles their speed and makes them quite difficult to follow with ones eyes. ** Aowashi (青鷲 Blue Eagle): Similiar to Aohato, Aowashi summons forth a single large eagle composed of blue flames; this eagle is many times bigger than the doves and roughly equal a large boulder in size - if Aohato is coordinated ranged assault; Aowashi is a siege weapon that when detonating results in a very large explosion that completely devastates a large area; in most cases trying to flee from the explosion is quite hopeless given its sheer scope, though if timed correctly it is possible to defend against the full force of it; the eagle is also very fast, even faster than the doves, but due to its great size it is much easier to notice and it seems to have trouble manuevering efficiently and it cannot pursue opponents who take quick unexpected turns. ** Corona (コロナ''Korona''):Ayumi raises her arms and creates a small ball of fire which then begins to grow into a large orb, bearing likeness to the sun. She then launches this at the target which causes a small scale explosion of flame. *** Blue Fire (青い炎, ブリューファイア, Burū Faia): A spell in which Ayumi creates a blue-colored flame with cold properties. *** Yellow Fire: A spell in which yumi creates a yellow-colored flame hovering on his palm. This flame apparently gives off a strange smell. *** Rainbow Fire (七色の炎, レインボーファイア, Reinbō Faia): A spell where Ayumi combines the different "colors" of his Rainbow Fire Magic into one, alleged, "deadliest flame". Upon hitting its target, the spell causes an explosion. *** Purple Flare: Ayumi is able to use this variation of Fire Magic, like his father he can create and manipulate purple flame, that cannot be extinguished by wind or water. He usually conjures it through his arms or the palm of his hands. **** Purple Net: Ayumi throws a ball of purple fire at his opponents, which forms a net that can immobilize the target. Basic Spells ***** Sky Phoenix's Screech (天鵬の絶叫, Tenbō no Zekkyō): Sky Phoenix's Screech is a basic Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic spell, and a variant of the Phoenix's Screech spell which is the Phoenix Slayer's equivalent to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells, attuned to the element of air as per the nature of this magic. In any case, when performing Sky Phoenix's Screech, the caster focuses intently as they inhale ambient eternano which is saturated within the atmosphere, condensing it to its utmost limit while they store it momentarily within their mouth - from here, the wielder of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic attunes the eternano gathered by merging these particles with their energy in order to induce the usual fusion to being power into the current realm; this results in the user utilizing their magical energy in conjunction with their willpower in order to cause an interaction with the particles of eternano which are ambient within the atmosphere before they affix their magical energies into either an isolated portion of the air around themselves or, spread it across a wide area, before they move the magic they've attached to in order to change the way in which the air moves even through thought alone, transforming the state of existence of these energies into that of a high-density sphere of wind; they draw more and more air into their jaws from which no flying, talking cats have ever seen the light of day until they have gathered enough to the point that just by propelling it outwards, they could cause a high-powered hurricane that covers an entire continent; along with this, the user adds their own magical energy into the mixture to serve as a propellant to the air gathered, charging it up for a split second. Once this is done and an adequate quantity of arcane energy has been charged and thus the power of this spell has been bolstered to a level that the caster deems to be appropriate, Sky Phoenix's Screech is ready for utilization – in order to unleash the impressive quantities of energies that have converged within their mouth, breathing outwards harshly to imitate a furious screech of a phoenix, the caster quickly decompresses the air within their mouth as they unleash this exceedingly simple yet deceptively powerful spell in the form of an incredibly powerful and positively enormous hurricane-like blast that is launched towards their target at astounding speeds, matching and quite possibly exceeding the velocities of a bullet that's shot from the barrel of a machinegun; while releasing the air from their mouth, the caster spins the currents gathered as to force them to replicate the effect of a drill, grinding through any obstructions, whether they're inorganic, organic, or supernatural in their path. Accelerated to an even faster pace than normal due to the release of the spell being accompanied by a surge of winds due to the speed of the attack and the caster's natural element, Sky Phoenix's Screech shoots forth at momentums which are unimaginable to the mind of a mortal, devastating everything that it so much happens to touch as the individual currents of air released by Sky Phoenix's Screech are actually microscopic blades of wind similar to those generated by Sword Pressure - the sheer number of these wind-cutters are to the point that not even those with the sharpest of eyesight are capable of properly counting them all. Anything that just so happens to be in the epicenter of this maelstrom of absolute annihilation is laid bare before the vicious onslaught of pressurized wind blades, which slice at them endlessly- it cannot be said that one or ten edges impact upon the target's form for every second that passes, but rather, millions perform such a feat. When not controlling their own output, the caster shows the ability to destroy a large section of a port town using the roar alone, showing the great power backed by the caster's base offensive spell. Should the target dodge, the force of the wind would knock them back, if not wound them and can be used as a shield against point-black attacks. When it strikes, it grinds into the opponent with extreme force as per its drill-esque features, and the wind decompressing into their opponent at high speeds, grinding against them and shredding them through sheer force. The attack seems to strike the target multiple times simultaneously, creating a number of surreal, delayed shockwaves, and the blades of wind that composes the Sky Phoenix's Screech are sharper than actual metallic swords, and they cut so deeply that they are capable of causing damage on a cellular level, cutting off the Magic Pathways and removing the methods of casting spells from the user's existence if the caster deems it to be suitable. The caster is also capable of curving its trajectory and releasing multiple blasts from various directions, ensuring that Sky Phoenix's Screech is a "certain-hit" attack. As Sky Phoenix's Screech continuously compresses all forms of air particles upon its existence while it's in motion, Sky Phoenix's Screech is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks which tends to fuse with oxygen and the like, thus increasing the power of Sky Phoenix's Screech. Advanced Spells Phoenix Slayer's Secret Arts (滅鵬奥義, Metsubō Ōgi): The Phoenix Slayer's Secret Arts are known to be the strongest techniques of a Phoenix Slayer. Equipment * Heleos Blade (ヘレオス ブラド hereosu burado): is a Holder Type magic sword that grants its wielder to use Light Magic or if they already know that magic then it increases its power. The sword can only be wielded by the master of the Warrior Angel Guild and is passed down from master to master * The Heleos Blade is a regular looking sword with a brown grip with a round golden end with a glowing blue orb at the bottom, a golden guard that is curved under the blade from one edge to the other. the sword is dark grey but when its using its magic powers it glows blueish-green * The sword holds an incredible amount of magic power and it responds to its wielders magic power. Once someone grabs hold of it, the sword increases their magic power drastically, so much so that an ordinary wizard cant take it and won't be able to hold on it much longer until it pushes them away. Only a skilled wizard with powerful magic can wield it with no trouble such as Masaki Alberno. If anyone is able to wield this sword, It allows its wielder to control and manipulate Light in multiple ways, whether its offensive or defensive. If a user is already able to use Light Magic then the Sword increases its power making it more destructive * Light Enhancement: '''This blade can boost the power of the wielders Light Magic power but only if the wielder posses that magic, all spells related to the magic is boosted in power able to deal more damage then normal '''Light Magic: '''The blade is capable of generating light to use as the wielder sees fit this magic is unable to be boosted from the Light Enhancement ability cause it comes from the blade itself and not the wielder * '''Halo Ring: the wielder draws a circle with the tip of the blade and hurls it at the foe where it goes around them, the ring follows the opponent everywhere it goes and the user can extend the ring to a long range, when the user wishes the ring charges up and cause a blast of towering light destroying everything in the ring both under or over it Light Cannon: '''The wielder points the blade at the foe and a yellow magic circle appears and a giant blast of light shoots out and attack the foe causing more destructive damage then a regular light blast '''Star Shield: The wielder draws a yellow colored star shape with the tip of the blade in front of the wielder and point his sword down behind it, everything behind the star is protected from any kind of attacks no matter how powerful it is, the shield requires very little magic power to use 'Light Booster: '''With this spell the sword glows yellow with magic energy spewing out like an aura around it, when the wielder uses the blade to attack the foe its physical strength is increased to cause more damage, the magical aura can increase the speed and power of its attack Trivia * Ayumi is related to the Redhart Konzern * Ayumi is the princess of Starlight Konzern * Ayumi's name meaning;In Japanese this name means "Asia Walk Beauty" Ayumi means "Step" or "Walk" in Japanese, but in names it meant "Walker". It can also mean Ayumi or Ayumu is a Japanese is name that is mainly used in feminine form. It's meaning is walking, course or deeper meaning: walk your own way. It is rarely used as a surname. Ayumi has many meaning, though the most commonly used when giving this name to a baby girl is "Walking Beauty" * Stats; Quotes * ''(Ayumi Starlight to Gray FUllbuster) "Take me to the time when things were fine, It's all BROKEN now." * (Ayumi Starlight to Lucy Heartfilia) "Do you know how much it hurts to be loved?" '' * ''(Ayumi Starlight to Gray Fullbuster) "It's not over, Gray. We're still a family." * (Ayumi Starlight to A victim) "Are you prepared to die? Huh? Do you think i'm scared of you?!" * (Ayumi Starlight to A Victim) "Are you kidding me? Ya'll just a piece of idiots!" * (Ayumi Starlight to Natsu Dragneel) "I'm not that stupid, Dragneel. I can sense if you're lying or not." * (Ayumi Starlight to Wendy Marvell) "I can't go back to Fairy Tail. I'm a dark mage. I'm a spirit of an Unborn Demon. I'm not a family, Wendy." * (Ayumi Starlight to herself) "Maybe I just need to stop to kill people? I don't think it's fun killing them..." '' * ''(Ayumi Starlight to Ayato Redhart) "I'm not Ayumi of Starlight anymore! I'm Ayumi, just Ayumi." * ''(Ayumi Starlight to Seiko Starlight's grave) "Do you think it's easy enough to move on?!" '' Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Former Antagonist Category:Avatar Category:Fairy Tail